Sheldon
Sheldon is an orange cat and the main protagonist of the comic series Fatty Cat. The comic series's name is Sheldon's nickname, and he appears in just about every comic. Gallery > Appearance Sheldon is a fat cat who has three triangular stripes running down his back. He is orange in color, and his back stripes are lighter orange. In some comics he is shown to have a white oval on his stomach, and most others show that he has three more triangular stripes on each side of his stomach. Looking at his back, you can see that the stripes on either side of his body merge into three diamond-shaped stripes. Comic Appearances Sheldon appears in every comic, no doubt about it. Being the main character of the series, he is usually the one who fights and defeats the antagonists. He can throw a Falcon Punch and knows the form to perform a Hadouken, but he cannot actually perform the defense himself. He is shown to not really be fit, because in "Fitness Testing" he couldn't pass a fitness test and had to call upon George and Bill to help him out. Character Relationships George George is Sheldon's best friend and ally. He has also taught George the ways of the Falcon Punch and George also helped defeat the Sand Monster in "The Wonderful Adventures Of Fatty Cat" after it ate Sheldon. George also knows a lot and usually has a solution to most of Sheldon's problems. This was first shown in "Model Rocket" where he introduced Sheldon to his befriended ghost, Dan, and he used Ghost Glue to fix Sheldon's roof. Joe Joe is another one of Sheldon's friends. He doesn't talk much, and his first major appearance was in "Ultimate Training". He is also kind of a package deal with George. Almost everywhere you see George, you will see Joe by his side. Bill Bill is another cat who befriended Sheldon in "The Big Do-Over" when he rescued him from The New Guy. He helped Sheldon with the high jump in the first half of "Fitness Testing". Kyle Kyle is a cat who helped Bill defeat The New Guy in "The Big Do-Over". He is like Joe in a way, but has a lot less speaking roles. He will probably have a major appearance sometime in Wave 6. Jessica Jessica is the only female cat in the series. Sheldon develops a crush on her in the comic "The Hungry Games: Mockingcat". Their together relationship has slowly evolved throughout the series. Sheldon's Second Owner Sheldon has had an owner since Wave 1, but his second owner didn't appear until Wave 2. Sheldon doesn't usually obey his owner's rules, because something bad always happens when he is away. It is shown that Sheldon's owner feeds Sheldon Benson's Cat Food, despite Sheldon hating it. Trivia *There are only 3 known foods that Sheldon doesn't like: Chocolate, lemons, and Benson's Cat Food. *Sheldon has never failed to appear in a comic. *Sheldon didn't even know any of his present-day friends until Cat Club. *Sheldon has not been shown to have any allergies yet, but he may be allergic to Un-Bossy Serum as shown in Bossy Cat. *He says doesn't sweat because he's a cat, even though in "The Wonderful Adventures Of Fatty Cat" he does. *Sheldon has starred in two Benson's Cat Food commercials. *His design was based off of "Fat Cat", another cat in the comic Fat Cat. *In "Cat Food Commercial" he was shown to be able to speak Spanish. *It was revealed in Fatty Potter And The Snowcerer's Cone that his last name is Rivergreen. *He is 16 years old. *His family wasn't shown until Family Reunion. *His profile name on WebMail is "SRIVERGREEN9000". Category:Characters